


【毒液】共生（毒液/宿主,微R18G,产卵提及,ABO设定）

by pdddyxl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: *毒液/宿主**ABO设定**微微微微量的R18G＋ABO设定注意**略猎奇/产卵提及*





	【毒液】共生（毒液/宿主,微R18G,产卵提及,ABO设定）

寄生，顾名思义是两种生物在一起生活，宿主为寄生者提供营养物与居住场所，是一种一方受益，另一方受害的生物现象。  
而毒液和艾迪显然有别于其他寄生生物和宿主，他们交谈、共存、达成一致，毒液甚至不会去刻意伤害艾迪。在必要的时候，他甚至会帮艾迪修复他受伤破损的身体，这也是艾迪之后才知道的。  
毒液住在艾迪的体内，虽然以其他人类为食，可是他并不是什么低级生物。他拥有完整的自我意识，并且有理智，懂得利害关系。而如果要说这位寄生者对宿主没有任何影响，那也并不如此。  
毒液在艾迪体内留下自己的“精液”——我们不确定，姑且称之为精液。他同艾迪交配，在他的腔体里射精，然后留下一个交配栓，确保那些精液全部留在艾迪的体内，以保证他的宿主“受精”，会为他产下子嗣。  
卵形成的极快，毒液食人越多，那些卵成熟的越快，如果早上他为宿主受精。那么吃下几个人类之后，晚上卵就会成熟，艾迪只能将它们生出来，数量多且较大，这往往是个令人感到需软和崩溃的过程，而这个过程毒液并不会帮他。  
那些卵黏稠，椭圆的形状，有着坚硬的外壳。由人类生育的话，它们排出的很慢。卵在艾迪的体内不断下坠，把他的肚子搞得沉甸甸的，稍不小心便会回缩，进而狠狠撞在他的体腔口，又或者敏感点上。它们成型只需要几个小时，而排出也同样需要几个小时，在排出之后立刻破裂，去寻找新的宿主。  
毒液将艾迪视为他的所有物，但也并非他的一个傀儡，因为有些时候他会妥协，尊重艾迪的选择。  
但是这样微小的妥协并不能减轻艾迪作为宿主的任何压力，也不能关节他每天无数次的看到毒液控制他的身体杀死无关市民而产生的压力和罪恶感。  
于是艾迪渴望死亡，他不能一边这样作为宿主的诞生下新的寄生兽，还一边这样不断的捕食同类。这让他感到痛苦，于是他给了自己一枪，而毒液没有阻止他，那时候他以为自己可以从这样的痛苦中解脱了。

——然而并没有。

毒液在他的体内，融入他的血液，占有他的内脏，潜伏在他的所有的器官之中，甚至温柔的包裹着他的骨骼。他看着艾迪挣扎，却又在最后将艾迪射入自己头部的子弹抵了出去，修复了艾迪的伤口。  
于是艾迪便意识到自己不可能那么轻易死亡了，他曾经尝试着被疾驶的卡车撞飞，想要尝试着以多处重伤来结束自己。那次他并不好运，他痛苦极了，身体多处骨折，内脏破裂，断掉的肋骨扎入他的肺部。他呼吸困难，躺在地上呛咳着血沫，痛苦、绝望，无法呼吸，却仍然存在人类的那份意识，没有死去。  
毒液在这时候出来修复他的身体，他融合艾迪的血液中，隐藏在艾迪的身体里，在他的皮下缓缓流动。他边抱怨着自己可不是什么做慈善的医生，边迅速修复着艾迪严重破损、大出血的内脏，拔出插在他肺部的肋骨，将他每一根断裂的骨骼重新扭正复位，再次接合，于是不出几秒，艾迪又完好无损的活了下来。  
自己身体里有另一个家伙存在的感觉，真的难以言喻的奇妙。你们共用一具身体，好像是一个人，但是又绝对不是一个人，你仿佛可以感受到他潜藏在你的体内，可事实上更多时候，如果毒液不出来，艾迪依旧是艾迪，同所有正常人无异。

病态而又正常，扭曲的存活着。

“我时常觉得是我吃了那些人。”  
艾迪服放松的躺在他坚硬狭窄的床上，语气迷迷糊糊的对毒液这么对毒液说道，语气没了平日的生硬，听起来软软的。这要归功于他刚刚注射的吗啡，那些药物让他感到快乐和放松，让他整个人都晕乎乎的。艾迪的脸颊因为兴奋而多了一抹红晕，这让他整个人看起来非常可爱。他先是注射吗啡，随后服用氰化物，似乎是希望毒品短暂的缓解自己内脏坏死的烧灼感。然后他软乎乎的把自己扔在床上，笑着等死。  
“不，你很清楚不是这样的，捕食人的是我。”  
毒液不知道自己为什么要说这句话，也不知道对于人类来说，这算不算一个安慰，但是他依旧这么说了。他边这么说着，边在艾迪的血液中融合、流动，帮他修复坏死的脏器。

这是寄生，也是共存。

Fin


End file.
